


Sock On The Door

by yourebrilliant



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparation is the key to avoiding embarrassment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock On The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, it seemed too convenient that Kurt would choose to go to Blaine's house without knowing that Finn and Rachel were using his parent-free place, so this is my explanation.

 

FINN

  
WARNING:SOCK IS ON THE  
DOORKNOB. DO NOT COME  
HOME TONIGHT. (Sorry)  
  


I'll stay with Blaine. We will  
never speak of this again.

  
  
Agreed!


End file.
